The Combine
Summary The Combine, abbreviated as CMB and referred to as "Our Benefactors" in propaganda, is the title of an immense and powerful interdimensional organisation, composed of a massive variety of both allied and enslaved species. It is the Primary Antagonistic Force in the game Half Life 2. The goal of the Combine is to build a massive inter-dimensional empire known as the Universal Union and dominate the Half-Life Multiverse. The Combine Empire sprawls across countless parallel universes and is composed of an unknown, but likely massive, amount of sentient species. The leaders of The Combine Empire still remains anonymous but it is clear that an alien species called The Advisors are the ones responsible for maintaining control over the Earth. The Combine military is filled with a massive amount of bio engineered alien species, known as Synths. This essentially lead to the creation of an army Super-Soldiers, a highly mobile and effective military force to be reckon with, able to adapt in almost every environment throughout the Multiverse. The Combine has also access to extremely advanced teleportation technologies. They are able to expand their empire throughout the Multiverse by teleporting their forces to any desired Universe they want to gain control of. At some point, the Combine discovered a series of portal storms on the human homeworld Earth, and in response to this, they came to the Earth, destroyed the entire Earth military force in mere hours and conquered the Universe the Earth was in. However, Gordon Freeman, along with the Resistance, were able to push back the Combine, destroyed their main Base of operations on Earth, The Citadel, and successfully drove the Combine off the Earth, with the remaining Combine forces on Earth pushed to retreat and trying to call for reinforcements. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A to 8-C with Striders Warp Cannon. 7-B with Dark Energy. Their full potential is Unknown Civilization Tier: Multiversal Civilization (They come from an entire different universe and it has been stated that they have conquered other universes) Name: The Combine Empire, CMB, Our Benefactors, Universal Union Origin: Half-Life Classification: Unknown type of government, but it is possibly an empire with a council (They have emissaries like Wallace Breen and they have "ambassadors") Kardashev level: Unknown, but they have shown to be Type I (They drained Earth from almost every single resource in 20 years, including water) Age: Unknown Population: Unknown (They have captured several planets and universes), but with Earth's forces alone their army must be on the hundreds of thousands if not millions Territory: Countless number of Universes, Earth, The Combine Overworld, Home planets of the Nihilanth, Vortigaunt, Headcrab and the Antlion species. Technology/Abilities: FTL travel, energy weapons, Teleportation, Inter-dimensional portals, control of dark energy, "synthing" (The technology to turn organic beings into synths, such as the Strider and Combine Gunship) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Combine Soldiers are armed with deadly Pulse rifles with a dark energy launcher attack to it capable of disintegrating human beings) to Building level with Striders Warp Cannon (They easily destroy buildings). City level with Dark Energy (Dark Energy Core of the Citadel destroyed City 17). Unknown (Various official sources states that the Combine controls a countless number of Universes and are indeed trying to dominate the Multiverse) Power Source: Dark Matter and energy Industrial Capacity: Unknown, but they have shown to be Planetary (They have hundreds of weapons manufacturies and cities that expand themselves all around the world) Military Prowess: Possibly hundreds of thousands to millions with Earth's forces alone (Unknown real number), weapons powered by Dark Energy, Interdimensional Teleporters, APC trucks, Rollermines, Combine Dropships, Razor Trains, Manhacks, vocoders, thumpers, turrets, shields powered by dark energy, city scanners, Combine Autogun, cybernetic enhancements (varied depending on troop), hunter choppers, hopper mines. Notable Individuals: Nothing notable Weaknesses: Despite their technological advancements, they are unable to teleport from one point to another point within the same Universe, but they are capable of travelling outside reality to other Universes. Troops/Members Civil Protection: Quasi Police force of the Combine Earth Branch. They are the everyday law enforcement of the Combine and regularly stage raids on rebel targets Standard Soldier The Standard human soldier of the Combine Overwatch, enhanced with cybernetics that remove the possibility of disloyalty and specially trained. There is a shotgun wielding version of the standard soldier who is more aggressive in combat than the normal soldiers Elite Soldiers Far more cybernetically enhanced than the standard soldier, these humans have excellent aim and are given state of the art armor. They have deadly dark energy secondary fire options on their weapons which disintegrates anything organic it touches. Hunter'''A tripod alien species armed with flechette launchers and touch hide. Highly intelligent and often works together in packs '''Pod Scanner Flying synth units that act as mobile cameras. They are protected by their thick hide and can carry hopper mines to the battlefield. Often works with striders to find enemies. Strider Giant Building sized tripod with extremely tough exoskeleton and armed with dark energy powered gatling guns and a warp cannon. Combine Gunship Flying assault unit that often works with ground troops and striders. Combine Dropship Heavily armored synth that carries containers full of troops. Extremely high durability and is unkillable in the game Mortar Synth Not much is known about these units and they are seen only in the citadel Crab Synth Not much is known about these units and they are seen only in the citadel Advisors Slug like creatures capable of flight with enhancements on their bodies. Capable of telekinesis and they are a high ranking species in the Empire Wallace Breen A human and the administrator to the Earth Combine Branch and formerly the Administrator to Black Mesa. He answers to the Advisors and has complete control of the Combine forces. Head Crabs Parasitic crab like aliens from xen. Although not formally allied with the Combine Empire they are often used to flush out resistance cells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Half-Life Category:Game Characters Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Factions Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Civilizations Category:Valve